1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a user interface in a home network, and more particularly, to a user interface method and apparatus capable of allowing a user to intuitively control electronic devices connected to a home network, and electronic devices and storage media therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of information technology (IT), interest in home network technology has been increasing. In home network technology, a network of electronic devices is built using home phoneline networking alliance (HomePNA), Bluetooth, and power-line communication (PLC) technologies so that a user can control the electronic devices at home by using control middleware.
In particular, the control middleware detects and manages electronic devices connected to the home network and provides a user with a user interface so that the user can control the electronic devices that are connected to the home network. At present, those suggested as such control middleware technology include universal plug and play (UPnP), Jini, Havi, and LonWorks.
As the number of electronic devices connected to a home network increases, a user interface enabling the user to intuitively control the electronic devices connected to the home network in a middleware technology is needed.
According to a conventional user interface, with icons as illustrated in FIG. 1, or with a list, the presence of electronic devices connected to the home network is informed to the user and if the user selects one electronic device by referring to the list or icons, a presentation document for controlling the selected electronic device is displayed on the user interface. Then, the user controls the selected electronic device by referring to the presentation document displayed on the user interface.
However, as described above, it is difficult for the user to intuitively control the electronic devices connected to the home network and contents provided by the devices, based on the list or icons such as those illustrated in FIG. 1.
That is, although the user can identify the presence of the electronic devices connected to the home network through the icons or list displayed on the user interface, the user cannot identify the arrangement of the electronic devices in the house. Accordingly, it is difficult for the user to intuitively control the electronic devices by considering the relationships of the layout in the house. Also, it is difficult to identify contents that can be provided from respective electronic devices, based on the icons or list displayed on the user interface, and therefore it is difficult for the user to intuitively share the contents provided by the electronic devices connected to the home network.